


Harry Potter Drabbles

by timeheist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/pseuds/timeheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles requested on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I WOULD LIKE GODRIC/SALAZAR PLZ BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO MAKE EVERYONE LOVE THEM

**Prompt:** We're reeling through an endless fall, we are the ever-living ghost of what once was  
 **Rating/anything mature:** Anything!

1\. It had all been much easier before the School had come along. Friends could be friends, and didn’t have to be rivals, each trying to bring the most glory to their own house. Godric hadn’t meant for it to happen, but his pride had gotten the better of him, and Salazar… Well, he’d always been a bit strange. It had never bothered him before, because he was still good in bed, he was still Salazar, and a good man at heart. It was sad, but it had never hurt, and they hadn’t argued about anything, not once. Until Hogwarts.

2\. “Don’t you dare say that!” Godric was taken aback. He hadn’t even realised Salazar was in the room, but he would recognize that shout, that voice, that anger anywhere. He dragged his hands and his heart from the sword he had been polishing and shaping, looking up at his lover with a worried expression on his face. What had he said? He often sung under his breath when he was working, and he had been known to think out loud, indeed, not to think about what he was saying at all… “I thought you were… Different, you bastard. Better.”

3\. It had been easy to win Salazar around again. Godric wasn’t sure what he’d said, exactly, but he had his suspicions. His thoughts had been dark since they’d started to argue, and as soon as the children had all gone to bed, fed and oblivious to the growing disagreements between their school’s founders, Godric had sought Salazar out, to beg forgiveness. He hadn’t needed to; it was touching to see Salazar admit that there were things they had to talk about, and that they were both as much to blame as the other. It was at least a start.

4\. “G-G-“ In bed was the one place they were both willing to surrender to each other these days. Outside of the public eye, away from the children, away from Helga and Rowena, who would only meddle and not understand respectively. It would never be how it used to be, but… Godric shivered as Salazar stammered, trying to murmur his lover’s name and instead coming out with the most adorable, un-Salazar-like whimpers. He leaned in, pressing a kiss to the bobbing Adam’s apple of Salazar’s neck, whispering promises that he didn’t know he could keep, and declarations of forbidden love.


	2. CAN I PLEASE GET SOMETHING INVOLVING JAMES, SIRIUS AND REMUS IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE SHIPPY UNLESS YOU REALLY WANT IT TO BE

**Prompt:** Anything involving food. Like, could I get them trying to cook something? I HAVE A HUGE WEAKNESS FOR BROS MAKING ASSES OF THEMSELVES IN THE KITCHEN.  
 **Rating/anything mature:** Doesn't matter!

1\. “This is ridiculous.”

“Do you want to make Lily a birthday cake, or not?”

“If it’s going to turn out like I think it is, not!”

James Potter was tearing out his hair. Baking a cake the muggle way should not have been nearly as difficult as it was proving. He’d wanted to surprise Lily, and make up for the things he had said about Snivellus earlier (even if he did still loathe him). Remus had suggested a birthday cake, which had sounded like a good idea until Sirius had gotten involved, and the first cake had… Well, exploded.

2\. So the cake last year had worked. Remus had been able to do something to it which had given it all the structure it completely lacked, and Sirius had redeemed himself by appearing with relatively well-made icing, even if most of it had been all over his face. Why James had thought this indictive that any of them were safe to be in a kitchen, he didn’t know, but then he’d gone and promised Lily a home-cooked dinner. He was going to remember the lecture his father gave him on the proper use of fire-conjuring spells for a week…

3\. Sirius was a sight. Pawprints covered every surface of the kitchen and every inch of his fur, turning him a dirty white colour, and no amount of looking cute and apologetic, with his tongue lolling to one side, would make up for the mess he had made of what had been a couple of bags of flour. Lily had wanted homemade bread, and with that beautiful pregnant glow and those gorgeous eyes, once more, James had been unable to resist. Sirius whined, and James rubbed behind his ears. “Just wait till Remus gets here. Then you’ll be in trouble.”

4\. “Why didn’t you tell me none of you can cook?”

The one Marauders had never looked quite so sheepish before in their lives, Lily was sure. She raised an eyebrow, arms folded across her chest, baby Harry bouncing happily in his chair within the once-more-destroyed kitchen.

Sirius piped up first. Lily had to remember she was supposed to be angry at them.

“Because James can’t say no to a pretty lady.”

“I can…” James scowled at Sirius, flapping a hand. “Remus isn’t all that bad, either.”

“And Sirius still forgets that dogs aren’t allowed in the kitchen.” Remus added.


	3. REMUS/SIRIUS AKA THE BEST SHIP EVER

**Prompt:** CANI GET SOME HURT/COMFORT PLS? and if Sirius could do the comforting, it'd be even better.  <3  
 **Rating/anything mature:** anything!

1\. His furry side, as James often referred to it, had never really bothered Sirius, but then, he could change back into a human form whenever he wished. It hadn’t occurred to him until he’d found Remus sobbing uncontrollably the morning after the full moon, covered in the blood of the dead rabbit that had made it back to their room, that it wouldn’t be as much fun for those who couldn’t. Still, blood didn’t bother him, and the house elves might appreciate the rabbit. Sirius made a mental note as he clambered into Remus’ bed, and held him close.

2\. Sirius wanted to beat black and blue whatever bastard had thought it a good idea to teach about the evils of beings ‘such as werewolves’ in Defence Against The Dark arts. He couldn’t even believe that the headmaster had allowed it! Remus wasn’t the only person in Hogwarts with something to hide of that Sirius was sure, but he had probably taken that lesson the hardest. It had taken Sirius hours to find him, and when he had tried to cheer him up, Remus had lashed out at him with a surprisingly solid punch. Sirius sighed. “Kiss it better?”

3\. “Bloody hell, Lupin, what did you do!?” He had sliced his paw open. No, not his paw; Lupin would hate to have it referred to as such, now that he was in human form (and probably while he was in wolf form too). Sirius had been in his dog form for the whole weekend too, to keep an eye on Lupin, but he and James had lost track him for a few hours on Sunday – Sirius blamed himself – and this is what happens? It looked like he’d caught himself on barbed wire! “I’m taking you to the nurse, Lupin.”

4\. Sirius had a cold. So far as Remus was concerned, though he did want his lover to get better, this was also his chance to return the favour of all the times that Sirius had looked after him around the full moon. He had snuck into the kitchen to make soup the muggle way, and convinced Lily to enchant a cloth to help warm up or cool down Sirius where necessary. Sirius had been trying to complain but he was far too weak and he had finally lost his voice. Remus tucked his duvet in, and carried on regardless.


	4. James II/Scorpius

**Prompt:** Waking up. Naked skin illuminated by sunlight. Thin sheets. Drowsy smiles.  
 **Rating/anything mature:** Whatever you fancy!

1\. If Scorpius looked anything at all like his father, then James couldn’t begin to believe why their parents had never gotten along. Then again, they still didn’t, and perhaps it was with over-compensation that James was always sneaking into Scorpius’ common room and Scorpius James’, to spend the night. James ran his fingertips across Scorpius’ pale, bare chest, watching as the glow of the rising sun spread across them. They were always careful to be in their own beds – or dressed – before everyone else woke up. Scorpius murmured softly, half asleep, and James rested his head in the light.

2\. “Scorpius?”

“Mmm…?”

“We’re going to be late for the train.”

Scorpius sat up like a light, and James put a hand on his chest, trying to calm him. He planted a kiss to his best friend’s throat, smiling contentedly. He was glad that his parents had let him stay over at the Malfoys’ the night before they went to Hogwarts. They’d said their goodbyes the night before, and would do so properly at Platform nine and three quarters, but as his father had put it, love was important, and they wouldn’t get much chance to be together at school.

3\. James still remembered the first time that he had spent the night with Scorpius. They hadn’t done anything that night, at least not in the way that ‘done anything’ was used. Made out, yes, and watched a film that had been his father’s favourite, and fallen asleep wrapped up in each other’s bare bodies. Scorpius’ chest was lean and thin and in years to come he leaned more. James was such a light sleeper and Scorpius practically fell into a coma. He was gorgeous in the morning too, all lit up. James looked like a scarecrow; Scorpius liked that.

4\. “I love you.” Husbands. He and Scorpius had woken up together at the same time. All that either of them could do was smile, fingers interlaced as they had been when they fell asleep, both wearing dried sweat and their exertions of last night like a medal. It was a quiet honeymoon destination, and they had eloped without telling their parents, borrowing Uncle Ron’s dad’s flying car. The wedding had been just them and a muggle minister, and they had drank together, fed each other, and finally consummated their marriage. The start of a pattern to last for life.


	5. Luna/Nevile

**Prompt:** Luna and Nevile's first kiss.  
 **Rating/anything mature:** Whatever you want, fluffy

1\. “Neville? You’ve got something on your nose. Right there.” Luna leaned in close enough that Neville wouldn’t be able to see that her own blush matched his tone for tone. Jam. It looked like jam. They weren’t supposed to sit with different houses but Gryffindor had always made an exception where she was concerned, because of how wide-eyed and sad Neville looked if they didn’t. Luna smiled, pushed a strand of her blond hair behind ears adorned with little ceramic radishes, and wiped her thumb across the tip of Neville’s nose. She licked it clean, and smiled again. “Raspberry.”

2\. It had not been a simple first date. Neville had tried to take Hermione’s advice and taken Luna somewhere that muggles would go, to satisfy Luna’s eccentricity. A café on the beach on a mercifully sunny day, where they had tea and scones. Luna had then spotted a bowling alley and insisted that they go, and since neither of them knew how to they’d gone to an arcade. And a flea-market. And a movie about owls. Though his plan had been derailed, an exhausted Neville had enjoyed it thoroughly. Luna had kissed him goodnight in the floo network tunnel.

3\. Merlin’s beard she kissed him. Should she have kissed him? Was that the wrong thing to do? It was what happened in books and it always worked but then Luna had always had a shady relationship between reality and fiction. She paced in front of her fireplace until her bare feet were black and the ground polished clean, fiddling with her fluorescent earrings and gnawing at her lip. What now?

Neville opened his door, and Luna threw herself at him once more. Luna pulled her back, tipped her head on its side, and grinned. “No. I was right.”

4\. After their first kiss, Luna and Neville got together as though it was always meant to be. People commented that they were perfect for each other. Ron told Neville that he had grown a spine, and Fleur teased Luna about when she was going to buy a wedding dress herself. Though they were happy together neither of them liked all the attention, and every night they escaped into their own arms, cuddling up and talking about whatever peculiar topics sprang to mind. And when everyone finally backed off two years later, they announced their second first kiss; Neville proposed.


	6. Remus/Tonks, Sirius

**Prompt:** On a hot summer night / would you offer your throat / to the wolf with the red roses?  
 **Rating/anything mature:** 15

1\. For the most part, Remus was only really animalistic when it was the full moon. By request Tonks had never really searched him out, and she hadn’t heard the heart to tell him that when they made love, he scratched and moaned much like she thought a wolf might do. And not only that, when he did something romantic and wasn’t embarrassed by it, he reminded her of the monster from Beauty and the Beast. The werewolf was somewhat nervous, thrusting his affections into her face and hoping both that she wouldn’t refuse his offer and that she would.

2\. Their anniversary was a hot summer’s night, and Remus booked a table in a little wizard-run restaurant with outdoor tables, on the side of the Thames. Remus, who had promised to bring her a present, had settled for a bushel of roses and a silver necklace with a semi-precious stone in the centre. Tonks leaned across the table, pushing her hair off her neck (it was still bright pink, but for once she had it worn long, with small braids lacing through) and offering her neck so that Remus could put it on her. “Happy anniversary, Nymphadora!” “It’s Tonks!”

3\. In these times of war, it was easy to forget the days when she and Remus had been able to go out on dates and sleep safely in their beds, knowing that no one was going to try and kill him. Tonks still remembered the time they had gone to the Italian restaurant on the Thames. The flowers that Remus had given her were a lot like the ones that surrounded her now. Hiding in a florists, being chased by Death Waters, was not her idea of a perfect evening… She pressed against Remus, watched clutched tightly. “Cover me.”

4\. “It’s strange without them.” Harry could only nod mutely. He ran his thumb over the wizard photograph of Tonks and Lupin, captured on Halloween, when Hermione had convinced them all to have one last night to just have fun. Tonks had dressed up as a Spanish dancer and Remus as – surprising everyone – a wolf. He’d given Tonks a red rose, and it was clenched in her teeth. She winked up at him out of the photograph, and Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry’s shoulders. They both smiled, despite themselves. At least they had this. At least they had memories.


End file.
